The Games of Life
by Redhead Kitty Kat
Summary: The tension keeps building up between Harry and Draco and so does their rivalry . . . When things take a most unexpected turn how will Harry deal with them? . . . Slash, HD, dark
1. Chapter 1: Back at Hogwarts

The Games of Life  
  
Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling . . . I own nothing . . .  
  
This first chapter is very much PG/PG-13 but not for long folks . . . you have been warned! There's going to be smut and possibly slash . . . lol possibly . . . well you get the point!  
  
Summary: life is so complicated but its even more complicated for Harry Potter. The start of their sixth year at Hogwarts, Harry discovers new things about himself and others . . . let's say he's going to have a very unhealthy relationship with someone.  
  
"Harry! Harry! C'mon! We're going to be late for breakfast! Wake up lad!"  
  
Harry opened his eyes. The sun was blazing outside. He saw Ron standing next to the door of their Gryffindor dormitory all dressed up, his face slightly irritated from shouting again and again.  
  
"Gee Harry, I called you for like fifteen minutes already, Hermione is downstairs, all worried now and you know how annoying she gets when she's worried . . . or happy . . . or stressed . . . or nervous . . . well you get the point right?"  
  
Harry chuckled. "Tell her I'll be right down, I just had problems falling asleep the other night"  
  
"Is it that dream again, Harry?" asked Ron with a worried look.  
  
Harry nodded while wiping sleep from his tired eyes. "Don't worry about it, go on downstairs, give me fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiive minutes" Harry yawned mid sentence.  
  
Ron gave him one last worried look and closed the door behind him.  
  
For the past summer Harry was having those terrible nightmares over and over again. Each time he saw Sirius die again and again, falling through that veil. Each time unable to stop him, as if his legs were stuck to the ground or some invisible force holding him. Every time he had that dream he would wake up weeping. Then he would lie contemplating this with wet eyes and aching heart. He hated crying, he wished his tears would stop, he felt so vulnerable and weak. He wanted to be stronger for Sirius . . . for himself. He told Ron and Hermione about his nightmares but he didn't tell them he cried. He just couldn't tell them. it wasn't because he didn't want to worry them, he knew they were already worried, especially Hermione who already advised him to go to Dumbeldore every chance she had. It was the fact that he felt it was too personal for them to hear and understand. They could only imagine how it was to lose so many that you love. Your parents, your godfather, Cedric . . .  
  
He dressed up quickly even though he was very tired. It was only their first week in Hogwarts and already Harry was feeling exhausted. They were in their sixth year now. They sure felt older. More mature? No, but older, definitely.  
  
Breakfast went by very quickly for Harry who tried to keep himself from smashing his head in his cereal bowl. But with the help of Hermione who kept on kicking Harry in his ribs with her elbow he managed to stay awake.  
  
First lesson of the day was Potions. This was very dangerous for Harry since falling asleep in Snape's class will cause him a lot of troubles. So he opened his eyes as wide as he could and pinched himself over and over again, his skin now raw and irritated and almost as red as his eyes.  
  
Today's task was to brew some kind of a potion that was supposed to heal deep wounds quickly. Hermione was already adding and cutting everything skillfully to her cauldron with a big satisfied smile on her face. Ron was trying to follow Hermione but with no success, his water turned a sickening yellow color while Hermione's was a perfect deep green. Harry was just adding ingredients to his cauldron, he didn't want to risk himself cutting anything including himself, he knew that would result in a punishment soon enough but it was better than falling asleep.  
  
So when it came time for Snape to walk around for his "daily inspection" he was more than Happy to find Harry failing his task.  
  
"Potter, do you call this a potion?" he sneered.  
  
Draco turned around with an evil grin on his face, ready for the show to begin.  
  
God, how Harry despised that Malfoy, he truly hated him.  
  
Harry didn't answer him. He was too tired to even think straight.  
  
"You didn't even cut your ingredients," Growled Snape "You think this is a useless class and you don't have to pay any attention? I specifically explained how to do this potion but you chose not to listen, did you?"  
  
The whole class now gave their attention to Harry and Snape, it wasn't something new, seeing Harry taunted by Snape but it was sure a lot better than just sitting there.  
  
"No sir, I mean, yes sir, I mean . . . " Harry was confused. What was the question again, he thought.  
  
Snape raised his right eyebrow, "trying to be a smart ass? Huh? Well then you'll get detention from me, I know the perfect thing for this kind of behavior" there was a very evil glint in Snape's eyes.  
  
Potter looked away with frustration. How was he going to manage to finish his homework if he had detention tonight and plus he was so tired he could barely concentrate even on his first class this morning.  
  
"Look, he's about to cry!" yelled Draco with a smile on his face.  
  
Snape's smirked.  
  
"No I'm not" Said Harry, his voice very much annoyed.  
  
"Yes you are, Potter, you cry baby!" Draco smirked evilly.  
  
The Slytherin's chuckled.  
  
"I'm just tired, my eyes are red!" roared Harry.  
  
"Sure you are, need a napkin, Potter?" Now the Slytherin's were laughing hysterically.  
  
Snape just stood there, smiling, waiting.  
  
"Shut it, Malfoy!" yelled Harry.  
  
"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you, you probably feel so lonely don't you?" Draco grinned evilly seeing Harry's reaction.  
  
"Shut up!" Harry yelled and jumped from his seat. His wand in his hand.  
  
"Stop it at once Potter! I will not tolerate this kind of behavior. Ten points from Gryffindor! Now sit down!" barked Snape. "And get back to work, all of you!"  
  
Draco turned around with satisfaction on his face.  
  
God how I despise Malfoy, Harry thought to himself, he deliberately pisses me off and I'm like a foolish brat give him the satisfaction. Oh, how I wish to pull his blond hair, to kick him so hard he'll have trouble walking, to take that evil grin from his perfect face, to make him feel the true meaning of pain. Did I just say perfect? Well I meant not bruised not perfect as in beautiful, perfect as in clean of . . . oh shut up already! Why am I thinking this at all! God . . .  
  
A/N - please tell me if you liked it!!!!! it's my first story in here so I would love to hear what you think!!! 


	2. Chapter 2: Detention Time

Disclaimer: everything still belongs to J.K.Rowling and I still own nothing at all . . .  
  
This is my second chapter! I really liked this one! It developed pretty well!! Enjoy!!  
  
Summary: things start developing on their own accord, but both boys are still in denial but not for long . . . *evil grin*  
  
The Games of Life  
  
Chapter 2  
  
The rest of the day went by very slow for Harry. He gave up on trying to listen in classes and gave his full attention on staying awake. When they were finally dismissed from Charms, the last class of the day all Harry could think of was going back to Gryffindor Tower and collapsing on his bed. But then he remembered that he only had about thirty minutes before his detention with Snape. Angry, tired and irritated he walked to dinner with Ron and Hermione, who were having a heated discussion whether or not they should go to the party at the end of this week that Dumbeldore arranged for them all as a welcoming present back to Hogwarts.  
  
"I mean, a party when school just started? No one will be able to finish his homework assignments on time!" said Hermione.  
  
"God, Hermione, everyone will be there! It's going to be a lot of fun! We need this! All you ever think about is homework this and homework that! Are you sure that's not you're middle name?"  
  
Harry chuckled.  
  
Hermione looked furious, "I do not think only about homework! And for your information I will attend that party! So huh!" she gave Ron and Harry a cold look and hurried past them to the table and sat next to Neville.  
  
"Blimey, those women, I just don't get them," said Ron.  
  
They sat themselves in front of Hermione and Neville.  
  
"So are you going to that party this weekend?" asked Neville.  
  
"Sure am!" said Ron.  
  
"How about you, Harry? . . . Harry?"  
  
Ron nudged Harry who was again drifting to sleep.  
  
"I'm sorry, what was the question?"  
  
"Harry, I think you need this" Hermione took out her wand and whispered something to his pumpkin juice, the water turned slightly pink. "It helps me whenever I feel I'm falling asleep"  
  
"What is it?" asked Harry looking suspiciously at the bubbling potion in front of him.  
  
"It kind of like coffee but just stronger, don't worry Harry, it will keep you pretty awake for the next two hours"  
  
"Thanks, mione" he drank the potion with one gulp. Its taste was very bitter and it burned his throat slightly. Then suddenly he felt himself more energized, a lot more refreshed as if someone threw a bucket with icy water all over his face. He opened his eyes widely. "Wow Hermione! I don't feel tired at all!"  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Well, it lasts for two hours and then you get back to your original state, you can only use it once every twenty four hours or else you can get some ugly side effects"  
  
"And how would you know?" asked Ron slightly amused.  
  
"I'm just stating facts! It's not like it happened to me!" she said very much annoyed.  
  
Ron and Harry exchanged amused looks between themselves.  
  
Harry parted with Ron, Hermione and Neville and headed out of the Great Hall. He entered the dark corridors lit only by few candles here and there. He walked as quickly as his legs let him, trying to remember the way to the dungeons. When he finally got to Snape's office, he stood before the door and knocked once.  
  
"Come in" came the familiar voice of Snape.  
  
Harry opened the door and walked in. inside Snape was sitting in front of his desk, parchment was all over it and he was scribbling something on one of them. He didn't even look at Harry when he came in.  
  
Harry stood by the door, waiting, not knowing what to do.  
  
Snape then dropped his quill and got out of his sit abruptly. "Follow me, Potter" he said and got out of his office.  
  
Harry swallowed and followed Snape down the dungeons. Where were they going? He thought to himself.  
  
Snape led him down the long dark corridors. Those corridors looked slightly familiar to Harry since he already walked these once with Ron being disguised as Crabbe and Goyle. He now knew that Snape was leading him to the Slytherin's dungeons. Harry had a bad feeling about this.  
  
When they finally got there, Snape whispered something and a door opened. "Potter I want you clean this common room as best as you can! You better hurry though, you don't want people to see the famous Harry Potter cleaning, do you?" he smirked and walked away.  
  
He knows that it's the house elves job to clean everything but he has to find a way to humiliate me somehow, doesn't he? He thought to himself.  
  
Harry angrily entered the Slytherin common room. To his great relief it was empty. Probably all of them are still in the Great Hall, he thought to himself. The common room was indeed very dirty, paper bags, tissues and popped balloons were everywhere. They probably had some kind of a party here, how typical of them, he thought. He grabbed a big bag lying on the floor and started picking up the trash around the common room as quickly as he could. He went to pick up some kind of a squashed cake behind the sofa when he noticed two jet-black shiny shoes stand right there in front of him. He swallowed. He raised himself slowly from the shoes to the pants to the shirt with the black cloak with the Slytherin symbol on it to finally meet a pair of cold shiny grey eyes staring evilly at him barely a couple of inches from him.  
  
"Potter what the hell are you doing here?" Draco smirked, his right eyebrow raised as elegantly as always.  
  
"It's none of your god damn business Malfoy" Sneered Harry.  
  
"Oh but it is, you see this is my common room and you have no business here! So get lost Potter!"  
  
"I would love to leave this disgusting place you call common room but if you forgot I have detention with Snape"  
  
"Ha" chuckled Draco. "How silly of me to forget, you just go right ahead and keep cleaning" he chuckled again. He went to the nearest sofa and sat down, arms crossed in front of his chest, eyes staring at Harry, and a huge evil grin on his face, waiting.  
  
Harry gave him an ugly look before continuing with his job. He tried to ignore that damn Slytherin but he could feel those eyes following him wherever he went. He picked up every popped balloon, every half eaten cake, and every used tissue from the floor with great speed while Draco was still following him with his gaze. After a great deal of cleaning he felt he was done. He headed towards the exit still ignoring Draco.  
  
"You missed a spot, Potter!" called Draco after him.  
  
Harry turned around. Draco pointed his finger at a small piece of tissue paper lying right next to his shoe.  
  
"I'm not picking that up, Malfoy" Harry said slightly irritated.  
  
"Oh yes you are! Or else I'll tell Snape you didn't do your job properly and then you'll get another detention, Potter!" he smirked evilly.  
  
There is no way I'm picking that up! I know what he's trying to do! I'm not going to let him humiliate me! But then if I won't I know he'll tell Snape and then I'll get another detention. Great, that what I need, another detention.  
  
Harry walked toward Draco. He stood above Draco, looked him in the eyes coldly. And slowly bent over to pick up that tissue paper.  
  
"I could get used to it" Draco smirked, looking down upon Harry.  
  
"THAT'S IT!" shouted Harry and launched himself at Draco.  
  
He jumped on him grabbing his neck with his two hands, now pinning Draco to the sofa with his weight upon him. Draco smiled evilly while gasping for air.  
  
"Say you're sorry, Malfoy or I swear I'll kill you!"  
  
Draco only gave him another sly smile and his silvery cold eyes glinted, his lips already turning blue. Harry noticed that and let go of his neck. Draco gasped heavily as air filled his lungs.  
  
"You stupid git!" Harry shouted.  
  
Draco used this opportunity and kicked Harry off him to the floor. Harry fell with his back on the floor. Draco jumped on top of him now and grabbed his hair.  
  
"You think you could fool with a Malfoy?" and he banged Harry's head against the floor. Harry felt like his head split in two.  
  
Harry Grabbed Draco's Hair tightly as he could and yelled "let go of my hair you stupid git!"  
  
"No! You let go first!" yelled Draco.  
  
Both now pulling each other's hair, their faces contorted with pain.  
  
Draco suddenly let go of Harry's hair and punched him in the face with his right fist. Harry gasped with pain. He then repeated this with his left fist. Harry was already bleeding, his lips bruised with cuts. Harry raised his right fist with all his might and punched Draco in the stomach and then with his left fist. Draco squirmed with pain and collapsed on top of Harry, holding his bruised stomach with his two hands. Harry closed his eyes, catching his breath, his face aching with blood trickling from his lips. He then realized that Draco was on top of him. His head nestled in Harry's neck weeping silently into it, his small short breathes upon his skin made his shiver.  
  
"Are you okay Malfoy?" managed Harry to gasp.  
  
Slowly Malfoy raised his head, his silvery cold eyes watery now.  
  
Wow, Harry was astonished, he didn't know Malfoy could show any kind of emotions.  
  
"You stupid fuck! I had surgery this summer and I think you just managed to open my cut!" he breathed heavily with pain.  
  
He rolled of Harry onto his back.  
  
"I'm sorry, I didn't know!" said Harry while sitting on his knees in front of Draco and wiping his blood with his sleeve.  
  
Draco closed his eyes, still breathing very heavily holding his stomach.  
  
Harry felt so sorry for Draco at that moment. Seeing him in pain, suffering, instead of feeling satisfaction Harry felt guilty, he wanted to help him.  
  
"I'm so sorry" he said again. Now slightly scared.  
  
Harry bent over Draco and took his hands in his and put them on either side of him. Draco had his eyes still shut. His chest going up and down, up and down. He then opened Draco's cloak slightly and pulled his shirt slightly up.  
  
"What are you doing, Potter?" demanded Draco with gritted teeth; he raised his head to look at Harry.  
  
"I'm trying to help you," Sneered Harry. "Now be quiet"  
  
Draco let his head fall back to the floor.  
  
Harry then raised Draco's shirt even more until his eyes came to see a very swollen cut filled with stitches right above Draco's navel, right under his very visible going up and down, up and down right lung. One of the stitches was bleeding painfully now and the blood trickled down Draco's stomach and to the side on the carpet. Harry gasped in shock. He knew only one spell that Hermione taught him not long ago and this was all he could think of right now.  
  
"I'm going to cast a spell right now, it will stop the bleeding but you will still feel the pain" said Harry.  
  
"Great" Draco gasped, his eyes now shut.  
  
"I'm really trying, Malfoy, that's all I could remember from Hermione"  
  
"I don't want any mudblood's help!" he sneered barely.  
  
"Watch it, Malfoy!" warned Harry his wand pushing lightly at the aching stitch.  
  
"Ahh" groaned Draco with pain "okay, okay, just get this over with!"  
  
Harry whispered some kind of a spell and red glowing sparkles flew from the tip of his wand. Draco's stitch regrew itself and the bleeding stopped. Harry took his sleeve and wiped Draco's blood lightly from his stomach. Draco gasped. Was it pain or pleasure Harry couldn't tell.  
  
Draco's stomach was very pale, sun wasn't his friend, thought Harry to himself. But if was very nice built indeed, Harry always thought Draco had a nice built body not in a homosexual way of course, of course, of course . . . of course!. And now it was kind of amusing seeing Draco relax under Harry's gentle touches, to see Draco's muscles twitch with the lightest of touches. Harry then realized that he already completely wiped all the blood from Draco's stomach. What the hell was he doing still? He quickly put the cloth away and pulled Draco's shirt back down.  
  
"Its over, Malfoy, you can open your eyes now" Harry said not taking his eyes off Draco's face. "Malfoy?"  
  
Draco didn't answer, he just laid there his eyes closed, mouth slightly open, breathing.  
  
Well he's not dead, that's for sure, smirked Harry to himself.  
  
Harry leaned forward his face now inches from Draco's. "Malfoy?" he asked again. His breath brushed Draco's cheek. Draco shivered. Harry noticed.  
  
Draco slowly opened his eyes. Silver grey cold eyes but not so cold anymore, they were washed with something, something unfamiliar to Harry.  
  
Harry's own beautiful green shining eyes looked with much concern into Draco's. "Are you okay, Malfoy?" he asked even though his own lip started bleeding again.  
  
Draco seemed nervous. He couldn't look at the Gryffindor's eyes anymore for some reason. He shut his eyes.  
  
"I'm fine!" he sneered. "Thanks for nothing, Potter! It still hurts!"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. He almost felt as something was happening but then Draco ruined it.  
  
"Well I'm leaving then, goodbye Malfoy" he said and got up.  
  
"Get out of here already!" shouted Draco breathing heavily again, eyes still shut.  
  
Harry scrambled his things and his trash bag and hurriedly got up and left with one last glance at the lying Slytherin. He could have sworn he saw a small smile on his face and it wasn't even a sneering one . . .  
  
A/N- Do you like it? Should I go on with my story or should I just give up now? Please review and tell me your honest opinion!! 


	3. Chapter 3: The Kiss

Disclaimer: J.K.Rowling owns everything and I still own nothing . . . wait so why the hell am I still doing this?  
  
The Games of Life  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Harry exited the dungeons and disposed his trash bag, his mind contemplating the events that happened in the Slytherin common room.  
  
What the hell just happened? I know we didn't have a civilized conversation, that's for sure, sneered Harry to himself, but something did happen. God what a stupid git that Malfoy is. Why did I feel sorry for him? I could have just left him there, that's probably what he would have done if I were the one wounded . . . hmmm . . . I know why, I'm better than him, yeah that's why . . .  
  
"Mandrake Juice" yelled Harry as he reached the fat lady's portrait, she opened one eye, gave him a welcoming smile and swung open. Harry entered the common room to find it completely empty besides his two best friends. Ron already snoring on the couch, and Hermione spread over her parchments rolls with a book open in front of her face on the floor.  
  
Hermione looked up. "Harry, you're back! That was a short detention, wasn't it?" she grinned.  
  
"I guess," shrugged Harry.  
  
"Harry you're bleeding!" yelped Hermione and sprung to her feet, grabbing his right arm.  
  
"I'm not bleeding Hermione, It's just my sleeve" explained Harry, snatching his arm from her.  
  
"You're sleeve? But why is it soaked with blood?" she asked, her face now full of worry.  
  
"Its that idiot Malfoy, we got into a fight and"  
  
"A fight? When? Why? Did Snape try and stop you? But-"  
  
"Stop!" yelled Harry "I'll tell everything tomorrow, okay? I'm tired and I wish to go to sleep," he gave her a look that meant leave me the hell alone.  
  
"But you're bleeding!" she yelled again.  
  
"Who's bleeding?" Said Ron who finally woke up from all the shouting.  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. "I'm not bleeding!" he shouted one last time and turned around, strolling off to the boy's dormitory leaving a confused Ron and a worried Hermione downstairs.  
  
He collapsed on his bed. His head throbbing with pain, after being slammed right into the floor by none other than Malfoy. He was so tired. He felt like he was sinking. Probably that potion Hermione gave him was already losing its effect, Harry could feel his muscles turn into jelly, he felt tired, so tired . . . soon afterwards he was already in deep sleep, snoring loudly.  
  
He woke up the next morning, refreshed and alive. He felt so good for some reason, must have been because this was the first night he didn't have that nightmare. He slept like he never slept before. Everything seemed so beautiful to him as the sun soaked everything in the dormitory with its rays of sunshine. Ron was still snoring next to him, drooling on his pillow.  
  
Harry chuckled. He decided not to wake his best friend and head to the showers. What time was it anyways? He looked at the clock next to his bed, it was 6:30. Harry got up and grabbed some clothes from his wardrobe. He opened the door and walked down downstairs, past the common room to a side door at the back of their Gryffindor tower. He walked in and stripped off from all his clothes. He walked into one of the showers and opened the water. The water was cold and it gave Harry goose bumps all over him. Soon the water turned warmer and he washed himself with a smile on his face, whistling. After he was done, he dressed quickly, throwing his dirty clothes into a big basket at the side.  
  
He walked out into the common room; it was still empty so he decided to go outside for a refreshing morning walk. He quickly left the common room, strolling past the great Hall and out into the fresh morning air. The wind hit his face and he closed his eyes enjoying himself. He walked some more until he got to a patch of green grass next to the lake and laid himself there, spread eagled on the grass, eyes closed, breathing in the lively air, listening to the bird's music.  
  
Why can't life be as simple as this? He thought to himself.  
  
Suddenly he felt some kind of pressure on his chest. He opened his eyes and saw Malfoy standing right above him elegantly with a sneering smile on his face.  
  
"What the fuck are you doing Malfoy?" demanded Harry with an aggravated tone.  
  
"Enjoying myself, that's what I'm doing" he said satisfied with himself.  
  
Harry tried to get up, but Draco pushed him down again with his shoe on him.  
  
Draco took out his wand and leaned closer, his foot still on Harry's chest. He pointed the wand at Harry's face.  
  
"You shouldn't messed with me Potter!" he said, his voice threatening.  
  
"I helped you Malfoy!" yelled Harry angrily.  
  
"You're so innocent, Potter, makes me want to puke!" Draco said while grinding his shoe even dipper into Harry's chest.  
  
"Hell I was right, I could get used to this" he chuckled to himself.  
  
Harry couldn't take it anymore; the anger he felt inside took over him. He grabbed Malfoy's ankle violently and pushed the bastard from the ground. Malfoy lost his balance and fell on the ground with a thump; his wand fell out of his hand. Harry took that opportunity and jumped on top of Draco, who tried to grab Harry's neck, Harry caught Draco's wrists and brought them up above his head while pinning him with his weight to the grass. Draco tried to struggle but with no use, Harry's grip only tightened.  
  
"You're sick, Malfoy!" said Harry angrily.  
  
Draco only sneered.  
  
"You're a sadistic bastard, you know that Malfoy?"  
  
"You don't know half of it," he said mockingly.  
  
"Can't you leave me the fuck alone?" he asked somewhat pleadingly.  
  
Draco chuckled again.  
  
"Is this a game to you?" Harry asked very much pissed now, still not letting go of Malfoy's wrists.  
  
"Everything's a game to me, Potter," he said, "now let me go!"  
  
"Are you nuts, Malfoy? You tried to kill me here for helping you yesterday and now you want me to let go of you so you could finish your job?"  
  
"Its not a job"  
  
"Oh whatever Malfoy"  
  
"Let go of me"  
  
"If you promise to get the fuck away from me"  
  
"I could, you know, but I'll still get you some other time"  
  
"What are you talking about?" Harry asked angrily.  
  
Draco only chuckled.  
  
"Potter, isn't that you're weasel friend there behind you"  
  
Harry turned his head. "I don't see anyo-"  
  
Before he could finish his sentence he was suddenly knocked down violently, he fell to the ground, Draco now jumped on top of him, and he did the same as Harry and grabbed his wrists above his head.  
  
"You see, Potter, I get what I want whenever I want" he said with a cold glint in his eyes.  
  
Draco leaned closer his face now only few inches apart from Harry's  
  
"Why are you doing this to me?" asked Harry, his eyes round and questioning.  
  
"Because I can" he said and leaned even closer, his breath brushed Harry's mouth. "I want to make sure that you don't make a fool of me anymore, especially not in my own common room, is that clear?"  
  
They stayed there, Harry pinned to the ground by Draco, his wrists above his head, their faces now so close they could feel each other's breath on each other's lips. They both looked deeply troubled, not taking their eyes of each other. The leaned closer without knowing why, the silence enveloped them and the air seemed thicker, and then slowly brought their lips to touch.  
  
It was everything and nothing they both imagined. It seemed so unreal being this close, feeling the weight of each other, the heat. Draco slid his tongue over Harry's lower lip and Harry parted them with a moan, their eyes closed as if trying to savor the moment. Draco's tongue slipped into the unfamiliar cavern of heat, Harry letting him, opening his mouth willingly to the invasion. Draco explored every inch, running his tongue over Harry's teeth, everywhere he could, almost as if memorizing the other's boy's mouth. Harry moaned into the kiss. Draco felt like he was melting, hearing the sweet sound from Harry's lips made him tremble with pleasure. Their tongues fighting as if to see who wins and Harry obviously was losing. He felt so weak and vulnerable lying there, letting Draco control his mouth. Draco now bit on Harry's lower lip gently which seemed to have an immense effect on Harry who gasped again, his lips still slightly swollen from yesterday's events.  
  
They suddenly heard noises behind them. They stopped the kiss abruptly. Draco rolled off Harry and got to his feet quickly, snatching his lying wand. Harry opened his eyes, his mouth still slightly ajar. He saw students coming out from the entrance hall doors, he looked around for Draco and he saw his figure walking quickly already far away, his back disappearing slowly until he was gone.  
  
Harry lied there breathing still dazed. His mind now more confused than ever.  
  
Breakfast. He said to himself. Breakfast.  
  
He quickly got to his feet and strode past the students who came out to breath the fresh air. He walked past the entrance door inside into the Great Hall to find it already completely full, he walked to the Gryffindor table, finding Ron and Hermione already sitting and eating. He came and sat across them.  
  
"Harry where have you been?" asked Ron with his mouth full.  
  
"I took a morning walk"  
  
"Harry you're flushed, you sure you're okay?" Hermione asked worriedly.  
  
"Yeah" he lied taking hold of some bacon and eggs. He gazed quickly to the Slytherin table, seeing Malfoy laughing and enjoying himself with his fellow Slytherins. As if nothing happened, Harry thought to himself  
  
"How typical of him" he sneered loudly.  
  
"Typical of who?" asked Hermione with a questioning look on her face.  
  
"Never mind Hermione," he said.  
  
"So Harry tell me what happened yesterday"  
  
"Yeah what did happen, Harry" asked Ron still chewing.  
  
"Nothing really, me and Draco" Hermione looked up from her plate, Ron choked on his food, their eyes upon him, with a confused look. "I meant Malfoy, Malfoy! Okay?" they still looked at him with disbelieving eyes.  
  
"So," Harry continued as if nothing happened, "we basically got into a fight and he punched me and I punched him and that's about it"  
  
"It still doesn't explain why you're sleeve was soaked with blood" said Hermione with an interrogating tone.  
  
"Well, umm" he mumbled, he didn't how to tell them, how was he suppose to? Tell them he took care of Malfoy? "It wasn't blood, Hermione, that's what I tried to tell you! It was just juice, yeah, cranberry juice, it got spilled on me while me and Malfoy were fighting"  
  
Hermione looked at him through suspicious eyes. Ron apparently didn't care much for the explanation and kept eating his breakfast.  
  
"Well we better head to transfiguration or were going to be late," he said changing the subject quickly.  
  
They finished their breakfast and headed to transfiguration. Harry sat in class, his mind stuck at the events that happened this morning. He noticed from the corner of his eye, that one particular blond boy stared at him constantly. He forced himself to ignore him of fear of finding something he didn't want to in the other boy's gaze. What did he fear of? He didn't know himself.  
  
"Class dismissed," said Minerva. Everyone got hurriedly to their feet gathering their stuff.  
  
"Harry, I want to talk to you," she said with a concerned look on her face.  
  
Harry walked to her desk. She waited until everyone left the class and spoke.  
  
"Harry, I've been sensing that something is bothering you" she said, her eyes fixed on Harry.  
  
"I don't know what you mean" lied Harry, his eyes fixed upon a spot behind the professor.  
  
"Well Harry, I just wanted you to know that I'm always here if you want to talk, and professor Dumbeldore is here for you too" she said with a concerned tone.  
  
"Thanks" he said awkwardly.  
  
She nodded her head. Harry gave her a smile and left the classroom walking to his next class of the day.  
  
As if he really was going to tell her everything that happened with him. He thought to himself. Even Ron and Hermione didn't know.  
  
He was suddenly pushed against the wall roughly, his head hitting the wall violently, the rough wall cold against his warm cheeks. Someone behind him grabbed his two hands while holding them tightly behind his back. He couldn't see who that person was since the corridor was pretty dark. That person leaned closer pushing Harry's chest against the cold wall and tightening his grip on Harry's wrists. He pulled Harry again and pushed him hard against the wall for the second time now. Harry groaned with pain, he felt like his lungs just shattered, he gasped for air while he felt that the person behind him pushed himself against Harry making the boy feel crushed between the wall and the other human body.  
  
"Please" gasped Harry with pain "please stop" he said pleadingly again.  
  
He felt a heat of breathe brush his cheek. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to know who it was for fear it might panic him even more. . .  
  
A/N - Well folks, I must leave it here because after all we need SOME drama in here!! Right?? So just wait for the next chapter . . . I'm still thinking if I should make that stranger to be the obvious person we all know its going to be or twist it even more and make it someone else . . . hmm . . . what do you think? 


	4. Chapter 4: The Dance

Disclaimer: guess whom everything belongs to? Nope . . . nope . . . nope . . . I wish . . . nope . . . ding ding ding!! Yes its J.K.Rowling . . .  
  
The Games of Life  
  
Chapter 4  
  
He was suddenly pushed against the wall roughly, his head hitting the wall violently, the rough wall cold against his warm cheeks. Someone behind him grabbed his two hands while holding them tightly behind his back. He couldn't see who that person was since the corridor was pretty dark. That person leaned closer pushing Harry's chest against the cold wall and tightening his grip on Harry's wrists. He pulled Harry again and pushed him hard against the wall for the second time now. Harry groaned with pain, he felt like his lungs just shattered, he gasped for air while he felt that the person behind him pushed himself against Harry making the boy feel crushed between the wall and the other human body.  
  
"Please" gasped Harry with pain "please stop" he said pleadingly again.  
  
He felt a heat of breathe brush his cheek. He closed his eyes. He didn't want to know who it was for fear it might panic him even more . . .  
  
Suddenly he felt his hands drop to his side, the pressure behind him disappear. Harry opened his eyes, still not daring to turn around. He waited for a couple of seconds, bringing his breathing back to normal. All was silent. He turned around slowly to find himself standing in front of mid-air. He quickly looked to his right and left only to find it empty on either side. His fear was replaced by his inner turmoil and confusion. He was lost for words. He didn't know who attacked him but he was sure he wasn't going to stay and find out, he knew he would be safe in the Gryffindor Tower. With his wand in his hand he headed back to Gryffindor Tower hurriedly, his eyes looking in all directions. He entered the Gryffindor common room swiftly and climbed the steps to his dormitory collapsing on his bed with a thud. He couldn't stop thinking how vulnerable he felt, how weak he must have seem. The boy who lived was helpless in the arms of an unknown enemy he thought to himself. He inhaled deeply, his face buried in his pillow. His mind kept racing and he felt like his body was left behind soon he was no longer in reality world since sleep took over him.  
  
Someone was nudging him.  
  
"Harry! Wake up Harry! Are you alright mate?"  
  
He rolled onto his back and opened his eyes. Ron was standing right above him his face full of worry.  
  
"Where were you?" asked Ron. "You weren't in any of the classes today and you were missing during lunch, are you okay?"  
  
Harry smiled. A warm feeling filled him knowing someone cared about him.  
  
"Harry what's wrong with you?" asked Ron who couldn't understand the meaning of his smile.  
  
"I'm fine, I was just feeling a bit tired, that's all, I carelessly fell asleep, I didn't mean to worry you" Harry said somewhat apologetically.  
  
"Its not like you to fall asleep in the middle of the day, I mean you didn't seem that tired this morning, well you seemed a bit off but then the first class this morning you were fine, I know you stayed behind because Professor McGonagall summoned you but-" he stopped mid sentence, his mind rushing to some conclusion.  
  
"Harry, did something happen after you left her class?"  
  
Harry's face expression somewhat changed, his mind taking in the scenes he experienced earlier.  
  
"Something happened, I can see that on your face" Ron said.  
  
Harry sat up on his bed. Ron sat across from him.  
  
"Harry you know you can tell me," he looked at Harry waiting for a response.  
  
"Ron," he said, not knowing how to start or if he should at all. He lowered his eyes, not wanting to meet his best friend's gaze. "Nothing happened" he heard himself say.  
  
Ron sat there, his face slightly saddened is if knowing something that was never told, as if there was no need for words.  
  
"Are you coming to dinner?" he asked even though his mind seemed to be somewhere else.  
  
"No, I think I'll do some homework" Harry said.  
  
Ron nodded and left the room.  
  
Harry was left alone with his thoughts, the last thing he wanted so he decided to go downstairs and do some homework. The rest of the night went pretty quietly and when people started coming back through the portrait hall from dinner Harry decided to head back upstairs. That night he couldn't find any sleep since his mind was too troubled. It was only in the early morning hours when he finally drifted to sleep.  
  
Friday went by pretty smoothly. Harry felt very content since he had no classes with the Slytherin house, which meant not seeing Draco. He didn't know how he felt, or how he was supposed to feel toward him, he actually didn't want to think about him at all, he just pushed any thought of him out of his head as if he was some kind of contagious disease.  
  
Hermione, Lavender, Harry and Ron strolled quickly from their last class of the day toward their common room since tonight was the dance that Dumbeldore planned for them all.  
  
Hermione was walking with Lavender ahead of Ron and Harry talking about the dress she prepared for the event.  
  
"Wow, Hermione seems very enthused about the dance all of a sudden" chuckled Harry.  
  
"I know, it kind of surprised me," said Ron. "So are you coming tonight?"  
  
"Why not," said Harry "I need some distraction from-" he stopped his sentence. "Why not" he said, concluding.  
  
Ron looked at him in the same way he did in their dormitory the night before. "Good" was all he said.  
  
**************  
  
At 7:30 they were all ready. Ron was wearing his best outfit although there were traces that it was worn before. Harry put on a pair of jeans, and a white-collar shirt, he didn't bother dressing up since he felt he had no need of impressing anyone of importance. Hermione was wearing a very elegant dress that flattered her form remarkably. They headed toward the great Hall. Hermione the most excited of them all didn't stop talking the whole time.  
  
"So I told her that there is no way she's charming my hair, I mean I used to always do it by myself, but then she said that my way isn't good enough, and I told her that I know what's good for myself and she should stay out of my business, and she started yelling at me that she's never going to help me again, but I didn't even ask for her help so-"  
  
"Hermione relax" Harry said, tapping her on her shoulder.  
  
Hermione blushed. "I'm sorry, I'm nervous for some reason"  
  
"You shouldn't be, you look great" said Ron, then turned crimson red "well I mean than your usual self"  
  
Hermione chuckled. "Thanks I guess"  
  
Harry rolled his eyes. Can they be anymore obvious, he thought to himself.  
  
They entered the Great Hall. It looked completely different. The long tables disappeared. Right in front of them was a stage with charmed magical instruments that played on their own accord a soft melody. The ceiling was bewitched to show a starry night sky with no trace of the moon. Candles were floating above their heads and there were a couple of short tables at their right side filled with different kinds of foods.  
  
They all gasped at the view. It was truly beautiful. People were already dancing in the middle of the floor and more people were coming in from the different entrances.  
  
They marched to the food table.  
  
"Wow, this is amazing!" said Hermione.  
  
Ron and Harry chuckled in agreement. It was kind of surprising to see Hermione excited about something other than books.  
  
Ron poured some punch and offered it to Hermione and Harry. They drank it contently.  
  
"Do you want to dance," Ron asked looking at Hermione.  
  
She nodded with a smile. She then looked at Harry, "do you mind?"  
  
"No, go right a head" he said forcing a smile on his face.  
  
Ron and Hermione joined the dancing crowd and disappeared between them.  
  
Harry was left standing by the food table, sipping his punch. He looked around and he saw none other than Draco enter the great hall with Zabini, Crabbe and Goyle. Draco looked great as always, he was wearing a tight shirt that extenuated his form, and a pair of loose pants, which seemed very expensive. Harry swallowed hard, he had to admit that Draco looked pretty good but he knew he shouldn't be thinking that so he averted his eyes back to the dancing people trying to ignore the blonde who was marching right towards him.  
  
"If it isn't Potter," mocked Draco. "All by himself"  
  
Harry gave him a cold look. "Where are your bodyguards?" he asked.  
  
Draco looked slightly amused. "And where are yours?"  
  
Harry looked at him furiously. "If you came here to tease me I'm in no mood," he said putting his drink down. Suddenly he felt in no mood for the party either, the only thing he wanted to do was to get out of here as quickly as possible.  
  
He turned his back to Draco and started marching toward the exit.  
  
"And where are you going?" called Draco after him, trying to keep his cool composure mixed with his usual sneering self.  
  
"Like you care" Harry replied without stopping and exited the Great Hall.  
  
He didn't feel like going back to his dormitories so he walked to one of the great windows right outside the Great Hall and sat next to a window. He looked outside. The sky was clear, no stars to be seen only the moon shining bright as ever. He opened the window slightly letting the cool night air inside. He closed his eyes his form leaning against the wall his head thrown back. He breathed in the cool air trying to clear his mind.  
  
He heard steps somewhere, then the steps became clearer and it was pretty obvious that someone was walking at his direction. Harry chose to ignore and kept his eyes closed. He heard the steps stop right beside him and felt someone standing right next to him and a weird feeling of someone watching him. He lazily opened his eyes.  
  
"Malfoy" he drawled.  
  
"What are you doing?" he asked, his face slightly troubled.  
  
"Enjoying the view" remarked Harry "and you?"  
  
"The same" Draco said.  
  
Harry eyes widened in surprise and he felt his cheeks burning.  
  
"I meant the view Potter, not you" he sneered.  
  
"Whatever," replied Harry turning his head back to grounds outside. "So why did you follow me here"  
  
"I wanted to apologize"  
  
Harry turned his head so quickly he felt like his spine broke in two. His face full of shock and disbelief.  
  
"What?" he asked as if his ears betrayed him.  
  
"I said I wanted to apologize" he said his face calm as always.  
  
"What for?" he asked even though he had in mind a couple of reasons Draco could apologize for.  
  
"For scaring you off like that yesterday" he said, his gaze turned from Harry to the outside grounds.  
  
Harry jumped to his feet, facing Draco. His mouth slightly open. Was Draco referring to what Harry thought he was? This couldn't be true, this couldn't be happening!  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy" he added coldly.  
  
Draco looked at him. The silence around them added to weight in Harry's chest. Harry knew that there was no turning back.  
  
"I knew it was you," he said, trying to make his voice stable.  
  
Draco kept his eyes fixed on Harry's. His face changed.  
  
"No, you didn't"  
  
Harry looked away.  
  
"Why" he asked his voice shaking slightly.  
  
"It doesn't matter" he said, he took hold of his arm to get his attention, "I'm sorry"  
  
Harry looked into Draco's blue-grey eyes, they seemed different.  
  
"Why did you stop?" he asked, "Why didn't you finish me off like you could have?"  
  
"Damn Potter, I don't know! I've been trying to understand it myself! It's just . . . " he stopped, he felt like Harry's green eyes were digging into him.  
  
"Just what?" Harry inquired his voice shaking with fury and something else.  
  
"Its just the way you begged me to stop" he said.  
  
Harry felt his eyes turn watery all of a sudden. "I wasn't begging," he said angrily.  
  
Draco own eyes were shiny all of a sudden. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do that to you"  
  
"You're a bastard, you know that Malfoy?"  
  
Draco lowered his gaze to the floor.  
  
Harry leaned against the wall and closed his eyes; he didn't want to cry especially not in front of Draco. He breathed deeply.  
  
"Draco, Dear! Come back inside!" Pansy's annoying pitched voice was heard.  
  
Draco rolled his eyes.  
  
"Leave me al-" he started but was cut by Harry's short reply "GO".  
  
Draco looked at Harry but Harry just gave him a cold look and said "Go" again this time with contempt in it.  
  
"Fine" was all that Draco replied, giving him a contemptuous look and turned around leaving him there by himself.  
  
Harry breathed in, trying to cool himself down. He knew he shouldn't have come to this stupid dance. Part of him hoped to see that stupid git but the other part of him wanted to rip him apart. Now all he wished was to stay as far as possible from Malfoy. He still couldn't believe he let that stupid blond make him feel so vulnerable. He will make him pay. There was always that Quidditch match this coming Monday. The perfect opportunity for a sweet revenge, yes Malfoy will pay for this. 


	5. Chapter 5: Find the Snitch

First of all, I would like to thank all of you for your patience! I know its oh so annoying and tiring waiting for a stupid story and its not fair that Its taking me forever to update but you must remember that I do have a tiny bit of life. I'm taking 4 AP classes and 2 honor classes and now most of my time if not all of it, is wasted on homework. I'm sorry that this chapter is so short but since I didn't want to anger you I just posted what I had. So . . . enjoy?  
  
And another thing: Oliver wood and Marcus Flint still going to Hogwarts! No they haven't failed, and no they aren't enjoying themselves oh so much that they decided to stay another year, I didn't want to turn it too cliché and make Harry and Draco as the Quidditch captains. I might be wrong with my views but I read one too many of those kind so forgive me if I angered you.  
  
*************  
  
The Games of Life  
  
Chapter 5  
  
The weekend passed. Not too much has happened. Harry had rigorous Quidditch practice and he managed to finish most of his homework thanks to Hermione's constant naggings and Ron, well, he did manage to finish the homework that didn't require much thinking or writing at that.  
  
They all went down to breakfast. It was Monday, The start of a new week. The day of the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin. Those two houses always seemed to stir more tension, excitement and anxiousness in the hearts of students than any other two houses, and this time was no different. The hall was full, the noisy conversation were carried everywhere and the rattling of spoons and forks busy with their breakfast was heard very clearly.  
  
Harry didn't feel hungry. He could never eat before a match no matter how many times Hermione told him that he needed his strength or how many bacons Ron managed to stuff into his mouth and mutter a word of agreement.  
  
Harry didn't feel nervous, or anxious or scared. No, he felt determined. He felt that today was more than just defeating Slytherin again. It was crushing Draco's dignity. Yes, he deserved it. Harry knew that he will catch the snitch before Draco did. Harry knew that he will once again prove everyone that he is the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. So what made today so different? Harry knew that Draco knew that today was different. After their current events there was more to prove that just the match. There was a kept secret now and a different kind of rivalry that only the two of them knew of and this game was the perfect opportunity to finish what was undone . . . or so he thought.  
  
He parted with his friends and headed to the Gryffindor changing rooms. Exiting the great doors with the wind rushing upon his face lifted Harry's spirit even more. Everything looked so green and alive around him that Harry couldn't but smile but his smile soon faded away as he heard the familiar drawl of "Potter". He stopped on his heels. He could have kept walking but he chose to stop. He himself didn't know why. He turned around quickly to find himself facing a particular blond.  
  
Harry raised his eyebrow in a way that even Malfoy would have been proud wandering what is it now that he wanted to destroy.  
  
"Excited?" said Malfoy mockingly.  
  
"Should I be excited? I know I'm going to beat you today again, so tell me if I'm missing anything I should be excited about"  
  
Draco gave him a cold look. "I wouldn't bet on it Potter"  
  
"Oh really? Was that a proposal?"  
  
Draco gave a threatening look and then a glint in his eyes voiced his decision.  
  
"Actually, it is"  
  
Harry looked surprised. "You're making a bet with me?"  
  
"I am" concluded Malfoy with an evil smile.  
  
Harry swallowed. Was he prepared for this? He raised his head a little in an attempt to hide his insecurities.  
  
"Well," said Draco sensing Harry's slight distress "if you indeed manage to win this match I will be your slave for a whole day and if I win . . . " he drawled an evil glint in his eyes "you will me mine"  
  
"You mean your slave for a whole day?" Harry said reassuring the terms.  
  
"Something like that" Draco said his voice hiding something.  
  
He took his hand out from his robes offering it to Potter. A flash came to him from their first year. Oh, the irony of it all, thought Draco to himself.  
  
Harry looked hesitant especially with those silver piercing eyes upon him. He took out his own hand and grabbed Malfoy's shaking it once for agreement. Draco tightened his grip slightly, their eyes not leaving each other the whole time. The air between them fizzing with electricity. Harry shook his hand from Draco forcefully and gave him an angry look, Draco only smiled. Not a warm smile at that. A rather mischievous smile.  
  
Harry turned and walked quickly away aware of the eyes looking at his back. He was so fueled with anger and determination that he couldn't be more ready for this match.  
  
******************  
  
"AAAAAAAND TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR! WAY TO GO KATIE!!!!" Lee's voice was heard followed by a roar of the cheering crowd. The score was 10:30 to Slytherin, surprisingly enough. Harry was hovering on his broom, the Snitch was nowhere to be found. Draco was on the other side, looking widely around him and glancing once in a while in Potter's direction just in case he might see the Snitch.  
  
"Montague passes to Warrington, Warrington passes to flint . . . flint is heading towards the posts . . . and SAVED!! By none other than the greatest keeper ever!! OLIVERRRR WOOOOO - OUCH!! Okay!! Back to the game! Alicia has the ball . . . great turn there . . . that girl knows how to work her broom, OUCH! Okay! Oh wait, watch out for that bludger . . . GREAT SAVE BY GEORGE WEASLEY! And ANOTHER TEN POINTS TO GRYFFINDOR!!!!! Its now 20:30 to Slytherin and the snitch still hasn't been spotted . . . "  
  
Harry was annoyingly reminded of the one fact he really didn't want to hear. He was looking everywhere for that damn ball but he just couldn't see it anywhere. He looked over at Draco who seemed as nervous as he felt, their eyes locked for a second, their concern, worry and anxiousness reflected and then suddenly a swift little ball zoomed right in the middle of them, they both suddenly awoken to reality looking at the ball that just passed them so quickly, then glanced at each other, their eyes wide and both sprinted after the ball like their lives dependent on it and in some sense they really were.  
  
They felt like everything around them just disintegrated and all there was, was the snitch, that golden little ball with its tiny little wings that carried so much promises and relief that it was too important to let the other get it. Their speed was great but they were parallel, flying right next to each other, leaning forward, and gripping their brooms with all their might. Draco turned slightly left trying to push Harry from his course, Harry angrily returned the favor with the same push to his right. Their aggressiveness so evident through their flying. Then suddenly the snitch headed downward, they both changed their course and headed down following the ball as best as they could. They gained speed, diving down, down, down . . . the whole crowd stood on their feet, mouth open, eyes wide with anticipation. Draco and Harry were getting closer and closer to the ground, the crazy glint in their eyes proved that there was no turning back and this was the moment they waited for. They were both so close to the snitch, almost there . . . they grabbed their brooms, leaning on it seconds before hitting the ground, closing their hands over what seemed to be the solutions to all their problems, the answer to all their questions and with a split second later they both crashed to the ground painfully. The crowd roared with excitement, shock and terror and everyone rushed to the field, wondering if they are okay, if anyone got hurt but most importantly which one of them got the snitch . . .  
  
A/N - HULLO! So who do you think got the snitch? Mmm . . . hehe . . . Actually I'm still thinking about it myself . . . I have so many yummy plans for both of them that I cant choose!! GRRR!! HELP? Sorry for the short chapter . . . next one will be longer . . . I promise!! And I never break my promises. : ) I just didn't want to make you wait even more . . .  
  
~ Just for you to know, I didn't go out this Friday meaning today just so I can type this story for you guys!! Yes having no life is fun ~  
  
And as usual I would like to thank the following people who reviewed my story and made me feel so special ^.^:  
  
Shadafakup: yes, you know . . . I somehow always listen to you . . . I just love your reviews, you really tell me where I went wrong and you don't forget to compliment . . . I take your words seriously and I'm thankful for them! Thank you!! :)  
  
Rayne-Jelly: thank you!! I don't know how you feel that I completely changed the way this story is going but I hope you like it . . . I don't want to disappoint you!!  
  
Stardust: thank you for still reading my story . . . lol.  
  
Wildfire2: your review made me blush!! Thank you!! ^.^  
  
PrincessJCWR: thank you . . . I hope you like this chapter, if not :( do tell me!  
  
Xander: I'm so happy to know it left you hanging!! I really hope you like this chapter and I don't want to disappoint you!! Tell me if you like it or not!!!  
  
fox00 : aww . . . I'm sorry for all the confusion and me taking so long with this story . . . I had so much things lately . . . well . . . I posted what I had . . . I promise the next chapter will be long!! I hope you like it!!  
  
mr.hyde: HAHA your review made me laugh!! True, true . . . I was tempted to make it "Draco glanced at Harry and realized that he was his long lost forsaken true love . . . " lol but then I snapped back to reality . . . I hope you like this chapter!   
  
JORGYPORGY: I'm really happy you like my story, it makes me oh so glad!! ;) 


	6. Chapter 6: The News

Disclaimer: Everything belongs to the wonderful J.K. Rowling . . . I own nothing . . .  
  
The Games of Life  
  
Chapter 6  
  
Darkness, that's the first thing Harry noticed when he regained his conscience. He opened his eyes slowly, the ceiling blurry at first but then came into perfect view. He was in the infirmary, he was too familiar with it by now. He shifted slightly and pain hit him, rushing through his body and he regretted moving, groaning painfully.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
He heard Ron's voice and a second later his curtains were drawn to find Ron's worried face staring at him.  
  
"How are you mate? I was so worried!" he said "I didn't want to wake you so I stayed outside" he sat on the bed, adding to its weight and nudging Harry slightly, which reminded him of his aching body.  
  
"How long have I been sleeping?" asked Harry.  
  
"Well, since yesterday, after um the incident, you managed to break some things and they gave you the healing potion to regrow your bones and you slept through most of today"  
  
"What time is it now?"  
  
"Its about 7 pm, you've slept quite a lot"  
  
"Oh . . .Wait, what about Draco?"  
  
"That worthless git left this morning, surprisingly enough he wasn't hurt that badly which makes me very suspicious, I bet you anything he set this whole thing up!"  
  
"About the Quidditch match, Ron -"  
  
"I mean you should have seen him flying yesterday, I'm telling you he was concentrating more on you than on the snitch"  
  
"Ron, who got the snitch?"  
  
"Even Hermione thought so, his flying looked very suspicious to me, I kept telling her something bad was going to happen"  
  
"Ron, who got the snitch?"  
  
"That stupid bastard had to try and prove something, I mean, you always win and he just doesn't get that you're better than him-"  
  
"Ron, who got the snitch?!"  
  
"And when I looked through my binoculars I swear to you I saw you reach for it and touch it, I swear to you I saw you touch it first but then the cheating blond bastard-"  
  
"RON!!!" shouted Harry furiously.  
  
"What?" said Ron avoiding Harry's gaze.  
  
"Who got the snitch?"  
  
"Well, I'm telling you he cheated, there is no way he can beat you, I mean, you're the greatest seeker ever!"  
  
"Ron! Just answer my god damn question and stop playing around!"  
  
Ron blushed slightly and said as if afraid to hurt something fragile "well . . . um . . . Draco"  
  
Harry bolted straight agape, ignoring the pain stirring through him. This could not be happening. Was this some kind of a sick joke? Was he the only one who thought this wasn't funny at all?  
  
"Listen, Harry" Ron said putting his hand on Harry's shoulder. "I'm sure-"  
  
"Ron" Harry stopped him, "I need some time with myself, okay?"  
  
Ron looked at Harry apologetically as if this whole thing was his fault and nodded weakly, he got up closing the curtains and left the infirmary.  
  
Harry fell back, his heart pounding in his chest. He lost. He lost.  
  
"I lost," he said to himself quietly as if needing to hear himself say it to believe it.  
  
It seemed so unreal. It seemed so not right. He lost.  
  
He lost to Slytherin. He lost for his team. He didn't earn any house points. He disappointed everyone. He lost respect. He lost his name. He lost the bet . . .  
  
He said the word so many times that it seemed to lose its meaning . . . his heart seemed to ache more than his body.  
  
Was that a sign to his conceitedness? Did he expect to win all the time? No. He just didn't expect this.  
  
Harry slowly drifted to a restless sleep and the last thing he thought about before his mind shut down was Draco . . .  
  
************************  
  
Harry opened his eyes lazily. He was full of energy that he really didn't want to use. His curtains were drawn and his clothes were folded on the bed next to him. He guessed he could go now.  
  
He got up slowly, his face void of emotion and he dressed up, taking his time as one that didn't really need it.  
  
He looked at the mirror and dark uninviting eyes were staring back at him. He tried to force a smile on his face but his muscles gave way as though they forgot how to work. He should stop lying to himself, he thought.  
  
It was 9 o'clock and the first class of the day was underway, he was thankful for that. He didn't think he could bear spending time in class when he felt this miserable. He really didn't care how people would react he just hated pretending that everything was okay, and he knew that he would have to do just that when he'll get to class so that no one will ask him if he's okay or give him a pity look like he lost a leg and tried walking on his hands.  
  
He got to the Gryffindor tower without bumping into anyone. The common room was empty too. He wasn't tired at all and he decided there was no point of staying indoors. He got to his room and grabbed his broom. Flying seemed as a necessity at this moment, the only thing that will help him forget.  
  
He hurried out, his broom under his arm, careful not to come across a teacher or Mrs. Norris. He exited the great doors, his walking turned into running, and he ran until he saw the Quidditch pitch getting closer and closer until he finally got there. He stood catching his breath, looking around. It was empty just like he hoped it would be. He hopped on his broom and shot upward. The cold air that stung his face made him forget and he welcomed it with a smile. It was such a rush for him, flying so fast leaving everything on the ground, he concentrated on his swift moves around the pitch. His cheeks flushed from the cold bitter wind and his eyes bright green with determination.  
  
Lovely.  
  
Draco said that to himself as he sat there watching Harry fly. He didn't go to class this morning because he was excused; after all crashing into the ground has to have some benefits, right? He came to sit behind the stands, enjoying the cool weather. Than he heard someone running and then panting. He raised his head to see who it was.  
  
Potter.  
  
A smile spread across his face, the kind of smile that came with bad intentions. Then potter began flying on his broom and Draco had to admit that he really was a good flyer. He wasn't elegant or graceful in his flying, but he was swift, determined and so engrossed in it that it seemed that nothing could distract him. He was gripping his broom tightly maneuvering it with great skill and Draco gulped.  
  
Was he turned on? He was horrified at that and he shut his eyes trying to push away the last image he saw from his mind.  
  
When he opened his eyes again Harry was gone.  
  
Draco didn't bother to look around. No point, really. Life was good for Draco Malfoy and nothing could ruin it, not even The Boy Who Lived.  
  
A/N- Is this too short for you? Yes, you should blame me for this . . . I just feel that lately I'm under a lot of pressure from everything so my time is limited for writing which makes me really angry because my favorite thing to do write . . . I just wanted to post something for you guys . . .  
  
Once again thanks to all those who reviewed my story:  
  
PrincessJCWR- I hope you like this chapter!! ;p  
  
Shadafakup- lol yes, I developed a tendency to listen to you advice since its very helpful, I thought about doing two versions of the outcome but then I don't have time to do it so I chose the unexpected . . . sort of . . . thank you for reading my story and I hope you like this chapter!! :)  
  
MyGildedCage- you brought a really good point up with Draco!! I'm glad you like my story ^.^ 


	7. Chapter 7: Forgotten promises

The Games of Life  
  
Chapter 7  
  
Harry stayed in the common room for the rest of the day engrossed in his thoughts. It was only when he heard the distant callings of his name did he finally snap from his dazed daydreaming.  
  
It was Hermione. She looked worried like she always did.  
  
"Harry, are you feeling all right now?" she asked in a motherly tone, slumping next to him on the sofa.  
  
Harry gave her a weak smile and nodded meekly.  
  
"All of us were so worried about you, Harry. After that fall and all. I visited you every day you know, I'm sorry that I wasn't there when you woke up, I had homework you know, which by the way you have a lot to complete, they didn't go easy on you especially Snape"  
  
Harry chuckled at the obvious.  
  
"You're not very talkative at the moment, are you?" she said with an understanding tone. "Its okay, Harry, everything will be all right, I'll do some of the homework for you" she said putting her arm about him affectionately.  
  
"Thanks" he said appreciatively, leaning into the welcomed embrace. He was grateful for his friends and he needed as much comfort as he could get.  
  
***  
  
The next morning Harry went down to breakfast accompanied with Ron and Hermione. They were careful not to mention anything about the previous events and resumed to their missed bickering. Harry welcomed that distraction and for once was silent giving in to the cycle.  
  
They entered the great hall; all eyes seemed to be upon him. Their gazes burned him and he felt the bile rising in his stomach. He was foolish to come here, what was he thinking of? He avoided the stares and tried to block away the whispers.  
  
He sat down slowly at his seat, his fellow Gryffindors sent him welcoming smiles. He returned it with an almost forced one. He averted his gaze from the rest of the table and tried to focus on his breakfast. Who knew that such a task could be so hard?  
  
Some minutes later the mail started coming. Harry didn't lift his head. There was no one to send him mail now. He was about to take another bite from his pancakes when suddenly an envelope was dropped at his side.  
  
Harry raised his head in confusion. He stared at the letter with puzzled eyes. He picked it up slowly, there was no name on the envelope but somehow he knew it was addressed to him.  
  
"Well, open it mate," said Ron curiously.  
  
Hermione shot him an angry look. "Let him be, Ron! Its his letter"  
  
"I think I'll read it later" Harry said putting away the letter; he felt this was not the place to read its contents.  
  
Ron gave him a disappointed look and resumed his breakfast slightly agitated.  
  
***  
  
The day passed better than Harry had anticipated. His homework was finished all thanks to Hermione and he turned in all he needed. He seemed to get points in every class; if it was for his true knowledge or for mere sympathy he didn't know or cared. He had no classes with Slytherin that day, which meant he did not have to converse with the dreaded blond or receive remorseless insults from Snape. All in all the day passed quickly.  
  
Harry refused to go to dinner in fear his mood might change by seeing the one he was most anxious of meeting so decided to retire to the common room. Besides, he remembered the unread letter that was still in his pocket and he wanted to be alone when he read it.  
  
He dropped onto one of the soft arm chairs and opened the letter carefully, reading its message:  
  
YOU LOST THE BET.  
  
MEET ME AT THE ASTRONOMY TOWER TONIGHT AT 11:45 PM.  
  
He didn't forget. Oh, how he hoped that Malfoy would forget. How he hoped that maybe by some chance Malfoy's mind was shaken when he fell that day at the Quidditch pitch, how he hoped that maybe it was some kind of a joke, some kind of a mere threat to frighten him, a promise with no basis.  
  
But he didn't.  
  
***  
  
That night when everybody fell asleep, Harry got up silently, careful not to make any noise. He was already dressed so he just got his wand and invisibility cloak. He didn't want to get caught, especially not tonight.  
  
He left Gryffindor tower with an almost regret in his heart. He felt that maybe he should have stayed in his bed, safe and distant, but somehow he felt he must keep to his word. Too much has happened between him and Malfoy for him to turn his back now, too late by any chance.  
  
He hastened his steps as he walked along the dark corridors, the atmosphere chilling his insides. He came to a halt in front of the astronomy door, disposing his cloak. He entered quietly to find a figure standing by the far window, its shadow looming over the floor.  
  
Harry closed the door with a sound to purposely startle his company. Malfoy spun around with fear in his eyes but then his features softened as he realized who it was. His face changed to an almost satisfied expression and he wore a mysterious smile.  
  
Harry remained next to the door. Not daring step any closer. He felt being in the same room with that git was enough. But Malfoy didn't seem to care for he came closer.  
  
"I see you got my letter, Potter" he said, his tone filled with amusement while he took another step toward poor Harry.  
  
"Obviously" replied Harry mockingly, tensing slightly as their distance grew smaller.  
  
"You seem awful, as if you lost something" he said chuckling maliciously.  
  
"I'm glad you care" Harry said, trying not to take that last comment personally.  
  
They eyed each other meaningfully. Draco came to a halt in front of Harry, sensing his discomfort. Only a few steps separated them now.  
  
"You remember our bet, don't you potter?" Draco said with an artificial smile.  
  
"Yes" replied Harry tonelessly.  
  
"You remember the terms?" Draco asked again, dissatisfied with Harry's calmness.  
  
"Yes"  
  
Draco felt slightly agitated, Harry seemed to be void of emotion and that angered Malfoy. He wanted to let him know that he got the cards now and it was his turn to play.  
  
Draco took another step, evil glinting in his eyes. Harry backed into the door. Fear reflected so clearly in his emerald green eyes. Draco smiled. This is how he wanted Harry, scared and helpless.  
  
"You are my slave now" he said cruelly.  
  
"For one day only, Malfoy!" Harry shouted angrily, feeling more embarrassed than ever.  
  
"Starting now" concluded Malfoy, "its 12:00 now, a new day, a new beginning"  
  
"But on a school da-"  
  
"Its Saturday already"  
  
Draco leaned, Harry pushed himself at the door behind him but there was nowhere to go, Draco leaned closer his face coming over Harry's shoulder and his breath brushing Harry's neck. Harry shuddered, his breath hitched.  
  
Draco reached for the doorknob as if that what his sole purpose in leaning.  
  
"You're blocking the door," he said completely satisfied with the stirring of emotions he caused in Harry.  
  
Harry moved weakly from the door. Draco opened it, and was about to exit when he said "oh yeah, you will wait for me outside my common room at 9:00 am" he said darkly.  
  
Harry was about to open his mouth in protest when the door closed. He leaned against the wall defeated and closed his eyes. This could not be happening, he thought.  
  
Written -- 11/28/03  
  
A/N- I'm really sorry it took me ages to write this chapter, it's just that I had a writers block for a while but now I have some idea where I'm going. I love getting all your reviews and know that they are oh so important to me!! Not only do they raise my spirit, they actually motivate me to write faster!!  
  
And again thanks to all those who read my story . . . don't forget to review!! Your reviews is my food and I am damn hungry! :p 


	8. Chapter 8: The Bet Part 1

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling rules the Harry Potter world; I am only one of her mere subjects.  
  
The Games of Life  
  
Chapter 8  
  
Harry woke up at 8:00 that morning. He never woke up that early on a Saturday morning but this Saturday was different than the others.  
  
He paced about the common room nervously trying to avert his mind from the thing he dreaded most. He was still too shocked to believe Malfoy would actually go through with this. Yes, he knew Malfoy was a bastard but he didn't think he would go to that far of extreme to humiliate him. Not after all they have been through.  
  
I saved his life, he thought to himself. Well, in some sense I did. I mean if it wasn't for me he would remain bleeding there, all by himself, but I decided to help him. That good for nothing git!  
  
And then there was the kiss, that stupid kiss which wasn't even supposed to happen, that kiss that haunted Harry in his dreams. A Gryffindor shouldn't kiss a Slytherin and furthermore a Gryffindor boy shouldn't kiss another Slytherin boy! So why the hell wasn't he grossed out when he kissed Malfoy?  
  
Those lips were only good for one thing and it was sending insults at Harry and his friends, it was telling on him whenever he got the chance, it was for mischief and not anything else. But they were so soft . . . no they weren't! He hated Malfoy. Yes, he did. That something he could agree on. He really despised Malfoy. After all every time he saw that stupid bloke he wanted to hurt him and not in a pleasant way.  
  
Harry felt tired. The thoughts that kept running in his head weakened his mind and he felt exhausted. He should really stop thinking. I wonder how Crabbe and Goyle manage to do that, he chuckled to himself.  
  
He glanced at the clock and realized it was 5 minutes to 9:00. He hurriedly left his common room walking quickly toward the Slytherin common room apprehensively.  
  
***  
  
Harry was about to reach the common room when he saw next to the Slytherin common room entrance non other than Malfoy, Warrington, Flint and Zabini standing discussing between themselves.  
  
Harry stopped on his tacks. Was he really going to go through with this? How can he show his face? How can Malfoy humiliate him to such a degree? Was it too late to turn on his heels? He was about to make a 180- degree turn when he heard his name being drawled in that oh so familiar tone. He felt his face turning red and he closed his eyes as if seeking some comfort within himself. He opened them again and began walking hesitantly toward the group of Slytherins.  
  
He stopped a few steps before the group and looked around him. They were all giving him very unpleasant looks with disgusting fake smiles. Malfoy stepped between them all and paced toward Harry. Harry gulped, feeling smaller and smaller by the second.  
  
"You're late" he stated coldly.  
  
"I was-" he began to say when Zabini cut him off. "Teach your slave a lesson, Draco," he said maliciously patting Draco on his shoulder as if encouraging.  
  
Malfoy smiled.  
  
Harry's eyes widened with terror.  
  
"I will" he replied.  
  
Harry's breathing became shallower.  
  
"But later, we'll be late to Practice"  
  
Zabini gave a disappointed sigh along with Warrington and Flint who seemed to be expecting some kind of a show.  
  
Harry relaxed slightly.  
  
Draco pushed passed him. "Come along Potter, we have Practice"  
  
Warrington pushed him along with Flint following Draco.  
  
But Zabini stopped before him, eyeing him strangely, Harry readied himself for some kind of a rude remark but Zabini just licked his lips and brushed passed him without a word.  
  
Harry stayed rooted to the spot with his mouth agape. What the hell was that? He was simply confounded. He composed himself and followed the Slytherins from a safe distance.  
  
He felt so humiliated that he didn't even raise his head to say Hello to his friends. His eyes remained on the floor. His pride felt trampled with every step he took.  
  
***  
  
Harry remained in the stands while the rest of the Slytherin team went to change into their uniform. Shortly after, they started appearing one by one from the changing rooms, climbing upon their brooms and zooming into the air, not before eyeing one particular Gryffindor with great amusement.  
  
Surprisingly enough Draco hasn't told everyone about the bet. Potter didn't know that so when he saw the staring eyes he assumed them to be a thing of mockery and not of pure curiosity.  
  
Practice went on and the only thing Harry could do was watch. He didn't really care for their game tactics since his team's was far better or their flying maneuvers because he had to admit his teams were more outstanding even though they didn't have the advantage of new brooms.  
  
What attracted his eye was Draco's flying. He was so graceful in his flying that it annoyed Harry. It made him wonder how stupid he looked next to Draco during their games.  
  
What was most peculiar was that Draco didn't seem to mind Harry's staring, on the contrary he seemed to enjoy it and flew around with an air of arrogance about him as if trying to prove something. Like a little child, Harry mused to himself but refused to detach his eyes from the silly Slytherin.  
  
Thus, practice continued till about 10:30. When the flyers started descending to the ground, Draco gave a whistle in Harry's direction and Harry realized it was intended to him. He got up slowly and stretched, taking his time, testing Malfoy's nerves.  
  
He walked idly to the field and stopped in front of Malfoy with a mask of complete innocence.  
  
"You rang?" he asked.  
  
Malfoy stared at him for a moment as if restraining his tongue.  
  
"Yes, I did Potter" he exclaimed with an air of superiority "you have some chores to do"  
  
Harry eyed him suspiciously.  
  
"Go to the storage room, I presume you know its location" he asked without waiting for a proper answer "put away all the brooms there" he said, throwing his broom to the before unseen stack of brooms that lay at the corner "and" he continued satisfied by Harry's irritability as he perceived the amount he was to carry "there wont be any use of magic, so I will be needing your wand"  
  
"My wand isn't with me" Harry lied coolly.  
  
Malfoy gave him a dangerous look "well, if you're lying to me you will pay for it. I promise you," he added coldly which made Harry shiver involuntarily.  
  
Malfoy turned around and walked toward the changing rooms.  
  
*********  
  
If a muggle saw the event that took place, he would be simply dumbfounded but to a wizard it was a common day thing. Harry was to be seen walking calmly with a straight line of brooms floating behind him, following his trail.  
  
If Draco would have seen this he would have been furious but that didn't bother Harry since he was reluctant to carry a bunch of filthy brooms that weighted more than himself.  
  
He reached the storage room with a complacent smile upon his features, not only did he manage to complete this stupid chore he was given, he also managed to cheat Malfoy, and that raised his spirits tremendously.  
  
He placed all the brooms rather carelessly, after all he didn't really give a damn about those wooden sticks and he closed the storage room door, placing his wand in his pants.  
  
A job well done, he remarked to himself and turned around only to find himself standing in front of a pair of sickening dark eyes that seemed to glow triumphantly.  
  
It was Blaise Zabini.  
  
Harry felt the blood leave his face. He knew he was caught, if only he didn't know about the promise he made Malfoy everything will be fine.  
  
"What happened to all those famous Gryffindor virtues?" he stated coldly as though he read Harry's mind.  
  
"I don't know what you mean" said Harry hoarsely, not knowing why he felt slightly scared but feeling that the person in front of him was up to no good.  
  
Harry's instincts never failed him before.  
  
"I think you have far too many sticks in you pants than you should have to complete this task you were given" he said in a voice that was clearly insinuating something.  
  
"I don't know what you mean," Harry repeated again, his voice almost failing him.  
  
"Oh, is that so?" said Zabini and came closer, taking his wand from beneath his cloak.  
  
Harry swallowed. He had nowhere to go. The storage room door was behind him and Zabini was right in front of him but there was no way he'll take out his wand, that will only prove he was right.  
  
Zabini yelled an unfamiliar word while pointing his wand to Harry's . . . PANTS??  
  
In an instant Harry's pants ripped off his body, landing in Zabini's hand. Harry was left standing there with his boxers on and a T-shit barely covering past his navel. Poor Harry didn't wear his school uniform on weekends and now he had nothing to hide himself in.  
  
"What the hell are you doing??" shouted Harry trying to cover himself with his hands. The cold air that hit his bare legs didn't help either.  
  
Zabini seemed highly amused and he chuckled maliciously while eyeing Harry.  
  
"I want to see how true you are to your word" he managed to say after he stopped laughing.  
  
Harry was completely shocked. He didn't know what he was supposed to do now.  
  
Zabini rummaged through Harry's pants for a few seconds and then withdrew the thing he was looking for with a smug smile on his face, waving the object in front of Harry.  
  
Harry stood there defeated and embarrassed.  
  
"My, my, what a liar we have here, I think you ought to learn a lesson"  
  
"Stop it Zabini," said Harry getting quite alarmed now. "This isn't funny anymore, fine I used my wand, now give it back and my pants too," he added barely audibly.  
  
Zabini threw the pants and the wand behind his back and walked toward Harry with too much confidence. He stopped before Harry. He was much taller than him and by the look of it much stronger too.  
  
"You know" he said, leaning toward Harry, their chests so close, Harry could feel the heat coming from his body, "Slytherin girls suck, not to mention Ravenclaw girls, Hufflepuff are not that bad as one would think" he paused enjoying the confused look Harry was giving him.  
  
Harry didn't know what the hell Zabini was talking about but standing this close to a Slytherin with only his underwear on and his wand nowhere of reach didn't leave him much of a choice but to listen.  
  
One would find this situation highly ironical and might laugh but Harry was in no position to even consider a chuckle from his behalf.  
  
"Now Gryffindor girls, they are pretty good, I must admit I was highly impressed, they're better than the Ravenclaw or the Hufflepuff boys even, but not the Slytherin, no, the Slytherin boys are the best" he paused again, his eyes dancing with malice in them, "don't you agree that Gryffindor girls are pretty good?"  
  
"Umm" Harry was clearly baffled "I suppose they're good," he answered in a tone that implied he was hoping that to be the answer Zabini was looking for.  
  
"It almost seems as if you have no idea what I'm talking about" he chuckled, more to himself than to Harry. "I'm talking about sex, Potter"  
  
Harry's eyes widened and his breath hitched in his throat.  
  
"So, don't you agree that Gryffindor girls are pretty good?" he repeated again, enjoying this conversation greatly.  
  
Harry swallowed hard. "I don't.I mean I never.I" he seemed to be lost for words. Could this be any more embarrassing, he thought to himself.  
  
"Don't tell me that the famous boy who lived is still a virgin," he said with a sort of fake look of shock on his face.  
  
Harry raised his head, trying to hold some of his pride that seemed to leave him about 5 minutes ago along with his pants.  
  
"I'm not a . virgin," he said weakly, sensing the lie in his voice, feeling the knowing eyes of the Slytherin in front of him.  
  
"I never had me a Gryffindor boy though, did you know that?" Zabini continued ignoring that last comment. "Strange, isn't it? But I just noticed it now, that I had many but never a Gryffindor. boy"  
  
Harry's breathing was coming in far too many ragged short breaths. He told himself not to panic, not to panic.  
  
"I don't know what you want or mean Zabini but I'd appreciate if you'd move from my way" Harry said, trying to add some authority to his voice.  
  
"No" was the short reply.  
  
"What?" Harry said again trying to keep his voice stable.  
  
Zabini gripped Harry's shoulders forcefully. "I said no," he repeated.  
  
Harry was now trapped between the storage room door and Zabini.  
  
Zabini leaned in and forced his lips upon Harry's. Harry tried to break away, but Zabini's grip held him in place. Harry squirmed in pain as Zabini bit his lower lip, gasping to draw in the needed air that seemed to leave him. Zabini used that opportunity to launch himself a second time, this time sliding his tongue in Harry's mouth.  
  
Harry felt like Zabini was trying to swallow him whole. The nails at the side of his arms were already digging into him painfully. His heart was beating so fast he felt it like drums in his ears. He couldn't believe this was happening.  
  
Zabini broke the kiss only to bite into Harry's neck, sucking at it like his life depended on it.  
  
Harry gasped with horror. "No" he pleaded "stop" he managed to say weakly when his mouth once again was occupied by the Slytherins hungry lips.  
  
Zabini shifted his weight and grabbed both Harry's hands in his left one raising them above their heads. Struggling did little for Harry. With his other hand he reached under Harry's shirt touching his bare torso. Harry struggled for breath while Zabini didn't seem to need it much.  
  
He pinched Harry's right nipple and Harry squirmed with pain, this only seemed to excite Zabini even more and he deepened the kiss, withdrawing the hand from beneath the shirt and grabbing Harry's waist with his right hand.  
  
He shoved himself violently at Harry, his sickening arousal too evident to Harry.  
  
Harry gasped in utter shock. This unfamiliar sensation, this closeness made Harry sick to his stomach and he felt the bile rising in his throat.  
  
He felt the wetness of his face and realized it was his tears. He was crying.  
  
Zabini didn't seem to care.  
  
He reached for his belt trying to unbuckle it with one hand.  
  
"Blaise? What the fuck are you doing?"  
  
Zabini stopped on his tracks. His hand left his pants and he slowly let go of Harry.  
  
Harry fell to the ground. All the strength seemed to leave him. His face flushed and the fresh tears so clear on his face.  
  
Zabini turned around and Harry saw Draco standing right in front of them with his mouth completely agape, thousand of emotion stirring behind those cold grey eyes.  
  
A/N- 12/24/03 sorry to leave you there but I got the feeling this chapter was getting too long. I think this is THE longest chapter I have ever written!! Yay me.  
  
Well okay thanks for reading my story, but now you must review or I shall die a miserable poor writer with no reviews and you don't want to let that happen, right? :p  
  
I love you all!! Next chapter I'll write all my thank you notes to all the people who reviewed this chapter and my last one because I'm too tired to do it now. Yes I know, lazy me.  
  
Oh yeah, I almost forgot, Merry Christmas, Happy Chanukah, Happy Kwanzaa and Happy New Year!! See you all next year!! 


	9. Chapter 9: The Bet Part 2

Disclaimer: all the Harry Potter characters belong to J.K.Rowling since she was brilliant enough to invent them.  
  
The Games of Life  
  
Zabini turned around and Harry saw Draco standing right in front of them with his mouth completely agape, thousand of emotion stirring behind those cold grey eyes.  
  
"WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING??" he screamed, his cool composure all gone and an unfamiliar look in his eyes burning with a black fire.  
  
Zabini just stood there, calculating his next move. He wasn't expecting to get caught and this apparently left him unprepared.  
  
Harry lowered his head between his legs wiping his face quickly, fearing that Draco might see his burning face.  
  
But Draco saw it and he chose to ignore it.  
  
"Well?? I want a fucking explanation!!"  
  
"Nothing happened, really Draco, its not what it seems" Zabini said almost apologetically.  
  
"Oh! then you weren't groping, humping and kissing Potter all at the same time about two minutes ago??" he said venomously.  
  
"I...We..."Zabini was lost for words and that's all Draco needed.  
  
"You ugly son of a bitch!! You can do whatever you want in your own smelly dorm and I could care less!!! But when you fucking do it in public and on our practice time and to a Gryffindor there will be fucking consequences! And I will be the one to blame! So fucking learn to hold your dick in your pants! You make me sick! I never want to see your dirty face again and I swear when word gets out no one will want to see it either!!!! Get lost! Now or I'll fucking curse your ass!"  
  
"But Draco please" Zabini pleaded, his eyes full of panic, "you cant do this to me"  
  
"I'm tired covering your ass all the time!" Draco raised his wand threatingly, his figure seemed to grow taller. "LEAVE!" he shouted disgustingly.  
  
Harry was confused. What did he mean by covering him all the time?  
  
Draco was obviously pissed off and Zabini who knew him pretty well knew that this was not a good time for negotiating so refusing to look at Draco as if it might be too painful, he left hurriedly toward the castle, his pace seemed to grow faster with every step he took until finally he was just another visible spot at the distance.  
  
Draco averted his gaze from the disappearing figure and walked over to the pile on the ground.  
  
Draco picked up Harry's pants and wand and handed them to a very shaking Harry.  
  
"Here" he said quietly, understanding the severity of the situation.  
  
Harry took his pants and got up weakly. He put his pants rather quickly and stuffed his wand in his pocket, his eyes never once leaving the dirty ground and in some sense that's where he felt he should be.  
  
"Umm" Draco mumbled, this might be the very first time he was lost for words. "Are you okay?" he finally said trying to add a comforting note to his voice something that was rather hard for him to do.  
  
"Yeah" he lied.  
  
"You can stop being my Slave now, it's okay our bet is off"  
  
"No, its not"  
  
"What?" asked Draco surprisingly.  
  
"Enough people know about it by now and I will not be the one breaking the promise or the bet—"  
  
"But—"  
  
"If you expect me to cry about it or even sit by myself pondering into the night you're wrong, you don't know me and I don't want to know you so lets just leave it as it is, I'll keep to my word and you keep to yours, I want this day to be over as much as you do" he said almost maliciously. "I'll see you at lunch" he added leaving Draco in a position he didn't think he'd be.  
  
Draco watched Harry walk toward the castle almost mesmerized. He still didn't get completely what went on but he knew he wanted and needed to help Harry, maybe Harry didn't ask for it but he clearly needed it.  
  
What hurt him even more was that Harry didn't even look at him now, not even once and if there was some kind of a bridge between them it just fell apart, all thanks to Zabini. He swore Zabini will pay, he'll make him go through the hell he put Harry.  
  
"That bastard" he said coldly.  
  
**************  
  
Intense. This how you could have described lunch at the great hall. People seemed quieter than ever. After the shocking loss of the Gryffindors it seemed that some faith was lost along with the usual cheerful spirits of most of the houses.  
  
Zabini was missing. This came as no surprise for Draco.  
  
Harry was sitting at the other side of the great hall. He eyes never once left his food. He didn't even seem to converse with his housemates.  
  
Draco couldn't eat. A pang of some sort blocked his hunger. He on the other hand couldn't leave his eyes off Harry. Something that worried him even more since he clearly didn't want to worry about his arch nemesis.  
  
Draco couldn't take it anymore; he got up and left the great hall. Harry raised his head to look at the blond leave. His green eyes took a darker shade. He then returned to his lunch with a gloomy look about his face.  
  
Hermione knew something was wrong. Ron knew it too. But they decided to let it go since Harry seemed to need some time to himself.  
  
********************  
  
When Harry got back to his dorm after shaking himself off Ron and Hermione he found a note attached to his pillow.  
  
It read: "Debt paid in full".  
  
He knew who it was from. Draco, and no doubt about it. He crumpled the note angrily. He thought he made himself clear. He didn't want any pity from anyone. He was the Boy-Who-Lived after all and he could take it.  
  
"I guess I didn't make myself clear" he said quietly with so much venom that it would have scared Ron and Hermione.  
  
He grabbed his invisibility cloak, wrapping it around himself and left quickly his dorm, down the stairs and out of the tower.  
  
It was evening now and the castle was filled with that sweet sense of serenity. When all the boys and girls are warmly tucked in their houses playing games or reading books. Even the dark corridors seemed inviting and quiet was interrupted only by the sounds of the portraits shifting in their play.  
  
Harry didn't really need his cloak, after all anyone could walk freely at this time. It was only about 7 pm and curfew time was only in about 3 more hours. But Harry lost all sense of security and this was the little that he had so he felt the need to have it with him.  
  
He didn't meet anyone as he made his way to the Slytherin dungeons but he still scanned all his surrounding, looking constantly behind him in case he was followed. He reached the opening of the Slytherin house. Now all he had to do was wait for someone to open the door. He waited. And waited. 20 minutes have passed. He was getting impatient already and thought about better ways of getting into the dungeons when luckily some first year olds opened the door, heatedly in conversation. Harry took that opportunity and slipped right in before the door closed again.  
  
The same familiar scenery welcomed Harry. It seemed the Slytherin preferred their house to be void of clean space and Harry was thankful he didn't have to clean after them this time. The whole house seemed to be present at the room and Harry had to be extremely careful in not stepping or bumping into anyone or else that would have raised definite suspicions.  
  
He scanned the room carefully, avoiding just in time a piece of cake that flied pass him and hit the wall with a smack, followed by some idiotic laughter. He recognized that laughter. Crabbe and Goyle. He followed the trail of their laughter to the other side of the room until he clearly saw Crabbe, Goyle, Pansy and Draco sitting around a dark chocolate table. Crabbe and Goyle seemed to throw the remaining of the cake at whatever they could aim; unfortunately for them the only thing they could aim for were the walls.  
  
Pansy seemed concentrated on Draco who in turn sat quietly deep in thought. How uncharacteristic of him, thought Harry.  
  
He could either wait for everyone to clear out or he should take action now but he couldn't really do anything in the presence of all those idiots. For some lucky reason Draco got up, shaking himself from Pansy. He gave a lame excuse and marched out of the room and up the stairs. This was Harry's chance.  
  
He followed Draco into the dorm room, careful not be noticed. Not yet anyways. He got in and thankfully no one was there. It was only him and Draco.  
  
He took off his cloak. "Draco" he said coldly. Draco jumped off his bed.  
  
"Are you crazy, Potter? Are you trying to give me a heart attack?? And what the hell are you doing in MY dorms?"  
  
Harry seemed to ignore all the questions that were thrown at him. "I got your note," he said. His gaze fixed on Draco.  
  
Draco walked toward Harry and stopped in front of him, waiting for Harry to continue.  
  
"Who the hell do you think you are? Are you trying to be some noble piece of shit?"  
  
"Mind the language Potter" Draco hissed. He wasn't expecting this reaction from Harry. "The bet is over"  
  
"It's not over until I say its over"  
  
"Well, you can say whatever you want but I'm done with this bet. I got what I needed from you"  
  
"Oh really?" Harry raised his eyebrow. "And what exactly was that? My humiliation? My dignity? What Malfoy? Tell me"  
  
"I got your word. That's all I needed." Draco said quietly.  
  
"Don't give me this Hallmark crap, Malfoy, I know you too well"  
  
"What's hallmark?" Draco said with a confused look,  
  
"Never mind that, Malfoy" he said exasperated. "Just know that you were the one who broke the bet, not me! Just so we can get things clear"  
  
"Sure" said Draco somewhat defeated.  
  
Suddenly he didn't look that arrogant to Harry anymore. And his figure seemed to be smaller than usual. He seemed different.  
  
"Is there something you're not telling me, Malfoy?" Harry asked, this time in his normal voice.  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"I mean I can feel something is wrong between us. Something isn't right. Things lately been too weird. I want an explanation and I have a feeling that you know something"  
  
Draco turned his head away from Harry. Tiredness seemed to overtake him. He walked to the window, staring at the grounds. The sky wasn't visible from this point of the castle and it was one disadvantage in residing in the dungeons.  
  
"Remember that night that I apologized for attacking you?"  
  
Harry shuttered. "Yeah" he said his voice barely audible.  
  
"Well, It wasn't me"  
  
"WHAT? What do you mean it wasn't you? You said—"  
  
"Shut up for one moment!" Draco seemed to regain his self once again. "It wasn't me. I didn't want someone else to get in trouble. I saw what happened that day, I was the reason he stopped and there is a history that you don't know of and I had to defend him. I took the blame"  
  
Harry was speechless. His eyes seemed to swell.  
  
"What game are you playing at, Malfoy?" panic sounded in his voice.  
  
"I think you know who it was. I think you knew all along."  
  
Harry took a few steps back until he back came with the wall.  
  
Draco turned around from the window, looking sadly at Harry.  
  
"I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything"  
  
Harry was looking for the doorknob, his eyes transfixed on Draco.  
  
"I promise you it will never happen again. I made sure it wont"  
  
"I don't want this!" Harry said angrily. "Who the hell do you think you are? Trying to be all noble and save me from the unknown? I've defeated Voldemort!" Draco twitched at the name. "I've defeated him so many times and you're going to make sure that I'm safe?? Who the hell do you think you are?"  
  
"I knew that's how you're going to react and that's why I didn't want to go on with this bet, that's why I never told you"  
  
"I hate you Malfoy" Harry said maliciously.  
  
Draco just looked at him and came closer. Harry just stood in his place. His hand no longer looking for the doorknob.  
  
Draco paced across the room and stepped in front of Harry. His soft breathing the only sound in the room.  
  
Their eyes locked. The electrical charge that seemed to fill the space between them was unbearable. Draco leaned closer. Harry's breathing was louder now.  
  
Draco leaned in closing the space between them. Their bodies came in contact from shoulders to legs and Draco leaned toward Harry's right ear.  
  
"Harry" he whispered.  
  
Harry shuddered involuntarily, the mention of his name coming from those lips and the hot breath upon his ear made his shiver.  
  
Draco then shifted his head so now he was a few centimeters from Harry's lips. His intense gaze bore into Harry's. "I hate you too" he said and leaned in. Their lips came in a kiss. 


	10. Chapter 10: Lets meet up

Disclaimer: I only own my soul, the rest belongs to J.K.Rowling.  
  
Hey people. READ and REVIEW.  
  
Chapter 10  
  
Harry stumbled dreamily to his secure Gryffindor tower. Everything seemed like a haze to him and he didn't know how he managed to walk so far, so far away from that blond at the other side of the castle. He couldn't believe all the emotions stirring inside of him. Too much information in one night and too much of other things . . . All he remembered was that sudden closeness. Two intense slivery eyes boring into his. A whisper. A kiss. And then his body lost its essence and he remembered a feeling of melting, of heat, of desire. His mind was blank yet his body was registered with all the sensation he wanted to feel. He remembered being pulled out of that pool of warmth. His eyes fluttering open. Draco pulling his invisibility cloak on top of him with a kind warm look and pink bruised lips, covering Harry fully and pushing him to the side. He remembered Slytherins pouring into the bedroom and then noise and crowdedness. He lost track of time, maybe he stood there two minutes just staring at Draco conversing with his housemates or maybe it was an hour, it didn't matter, nothing mattered anymore. And then he finally walked out of the Slytherin dungeons like a drunkard.  
  
Harry wanted to talk to someone. Tell someone anything or something about all the stuff that happened lately. He knew he couldn't. This was not something you talk to Ron or Hermione. Sirius was gone. There was no one else.  
  
Monday morning came. Hogwarts started showing signs of life. People got up and turned to their morning tasks with that usual tiredness and weariness that follows unsatisfying sleep, too short and too early.  
  
Harry was an exception. He seemed to be full of energy. He seemed as if he was ready to wake up about three hours ago and he was the only one ready. He sat patiently or rather patiently with the occasional head twist to see if Ron or Hermione were dressed already, waiting to go to breakfast.  
  
Finally Hermione showed up, her hair a tangle of mess. She seemed to be struggling for her life, the brush stuck in it like an unfortunate gum accident.  
  
"ahh . . . are you okay Hermione?" Harry asked suppressing a giggle.  
  
Hermione noted his tone and raised an annoyed eyebrow. "I'm fine. I'm just finishing fixing my hair"  
  
"Wow there buddy! I think someone needs to call 911, there's a cat stuck in Hermione's hair!" Ron announced, entering the common room.  
  
"Shut up! You don't look any better yourself!" she retorted back.  
  
"Hey . . ."Ron seemed offended "its not my fault you have a cat stuck in your hair . . ."  
  
"I DON'T HAVE A CAT STUCK IN MY HAIR!" she screamed, shooting icy daggers with her look. She then rushed back to her dorms and slammed the door with all her might.  
  
Some guys peeped out of their dormitory wondering what all the fuss was about.  
  
Harry could no longer hold himself and started laughing. Ron joined him.  
  
"I feel kind of bad for her" Ron said "but she knows I'm just kidding with her"  
  
"Haha . . . I'm not so sure Ron . . . I think you better apologize or she'll kick your ass and I don't mean with just a charm . . ."  
  
Ron considered that idea while rubbing his backside. "Ouch...you're right"  
  
Harry smiled at him.  
  
"Why are you so happy, Harry? What's going on? . . . "Ron said, giving him a teasing smile.  
  
"Nothing" Harry answered, suppressing a big smile.  
  
"Is it a ggggggggggirl nothing?" Ron said elbowing Harry in the ribs.  
  
Harry fell dead silent. "No Ron, its nothing" he said, suddenly not as willing to share anything with Ron.  
  
"Oh well . . . you'll tell me when you're ready" Ron said, throwing the subject over his head.  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
People started pouring into the common room. Soon everyone left for breakfast, including the trio.  
  
Breakfast was very . . . enjoyable. Harry would take a bite and then lick his lips slowly, looking at Draco to make sure he caught that. Draco did and returned the favor by taking his drink and gulping it while fully exposing his neck, his Adam apple bobbin up and down, he'd then lick his lips with a teasing smile.  
  
Fortunately no one noticed their ongoing games and it passed as mere eating in their friends' eyes.  
  
Classes resumed and things seemed to be back to normal. The tension was gone and that old familiar rivalry was once again in the air.  
  
Hermione as usual would be the first and only person to know the answer with exquisite detail, causing the other housemates to stare angrily with exasperated countenance.  
  
Potions class was as usual the class where Neville would lose all his points and where Gryffindor would be criticized by their 'benevolent' teacher Snape for all their petty wrong doings, overlooking as usual his own house.  
  
And usual was very usual in all terms and respects in the usual functions of Hogwarts. But the only unusual thing there was, was carefully hidden from the usual day-to-day activities and even though the two boys tried to somehow find time to meet or converse their opportunities were extremely limited, what with homework, friends and Quidditch practices which were at different times and days to ensure secrecy (due to the recent unfortunate loss).  
  
Soon they came to find out that secretive glances, timid smiles and the exceptional accidental bump into each other followed by a fake angry reaction was not enough to drown their needs and the week passed by without the two actually having the chance to pass more than two words to each other especially with the fellowship of friends and watching eyes all around them.  
  
That made Harry exceptionally aggravated and Draco extremely desperate and he decided to take action.  
  
Harry opened his Potions book back in his common room to find a small note with familiar writing.  
  
FRIDAY. 11:00 PM. ASTRONOMY TOWER.  
  
Harry's spirits rose immediately. He was so happy to finally receive something from Draco and he couldn't wait for Friday. After all Friday was tomorrow. He resumed his homework high-spirited and complacent oblivious to Draco's note that he just dropped on the floor.  
  
The day passed rather slowly, as any day when the eyes are constantly on the clock and when finally they were dismissed from their last class of the day, Harry didn't even bother waiting for Ron or Hermione and he left for the Great Hall to eat dinner. When Ron and Hermione finally arrived they gave him a puzzled look but Harry dismissed them with a full mouth of food. Two seconds later he bade goodbye to the two and ran back to his dormitory to get showered and dressed.  
  
"Why is he on such a hurry?" asked Hermione back at the Great Hall.  
  
"Beats me" said Ron, "one minute he's sad, the other he's happy, one second he's tired and grumpy the other he's hyper and energetic . . . Its weird"  
  
Hermione gave him a strange look.  
  
"Something is going on that we don't know" Hermione said.  
  
"Well obviously!" Ron retorted, "I even figured that one out, but Harry won't tell me . . . I reckon it's a girl situation"  
  
"Why's that?" Hermione asked doubtfully.  
  
"Well, when I asked him if it was a girl thing he went all quiet and refused to talk"  
  
"Hmmm. . ." Hermione considered it, "I think he would have told us if it was a girl situation, I think its something else"  
  
Ron looked at her with contemplative eyes.  
  
Harry was ready. He showered and dressed as soon as he got back to the tower and he really didn't feel like giving useless explanation for his behavior so he just slipped on his invisibility cloak and went to sit carefully down at the common room.  
  
It was rather fun being unseen by all his housemates. He could easily eavesdrop and find out the deepest secrets of well most if not all of his friends. But Harry knew himself too well and he chose to leave the common room as soon as it started filling with all the satiated Gryffindors. It was twenty minutes to eleven o'clock anyways so he decided to go right up to the astronomy tower and just wait.  
  
He entered the astronomy tower hesitantly, making sure that no one was there, it was sort of a habit these days, a habit that was shaped by past events that made Harry this careful and watchful, this suspicious and cautious.  
  
He went over to the windowsill and sat down staring at the outside grounds. He looked at the clock it was eleven o'clock exactly.  
  
He heard distant footsteps. His heart skipped a beat. He tightened his grip on his invisibility cloak forgetting that he was still wearing it. The noise came closer. Someone was coming. The door opened quietly and a dark figure could be seen peering its head inside. The figure stepped into the room and the moon washed over it to reveal the person standing. It was Draco. Harry sighed with relief.  
  
He smiled at Draco but Draco seemed to be looking right through him. He then looked around the room and then his face gave way to his annoyed glare followed by "why is he late?"  
  
Just then it hit Harry that he was still invisible. He suppressed a giggle.  
  
He stood up quietly and walked toward Draco. This should be fun, he thought to himself.  
  
o o o o  
  
A/N: so . . . long time no see? Huh? wave Sorry for the short/lame chapters and sorry for no commentary on my last chapter. This has been the most hectic time of my life . . .sigh . . I'm going to add a lot more drama plus some hot sauce on the side, so I hope you'll like my next chapters. so anyways I want to thank all the people who reviewed my chapters, I think all of them deserve some recognition, so here we go:  
  
luving-the-darkness- haha I didn't think Draco was such a bastard . . . trust me he can be a lot meaner. . . happy ending? For you? SURE! :) Elebereth – thanks for liking my story!!!! I hope you'll keep on reading! Usually Immaculate Aristocrat – shaking you know your death glares scare me . . . I'm sorry for stopping there . . . it will get much better later on!!! Rupertgrintfan546 – I'm so happy you liked my story!!!!! :p cutiegurly1024 – here, you see I updated because you were begging so good. :) eyes0nme19- thank you thank you!!!!! mateyjen- omg, it gave you goosebumps??? I'm soooo flattered!! Thank you so much! I hope you will like this chapter and many more to come! stardust – okay, as you wish, I'll have mercy on Harry . . . not!!! J/k. Shadafakup- did I tell you how much I love your reviews? No, yes? Well I do! Thank you for your compliments and please keep writing your own fics because you know I'm here to read them!!! Rupertgrintfan546- hahaha yeah Draco saved the day . . . of course! I hope you'll keep on reading my story!! wildvictoria- keep reading and you'll see that everything will be just fine... Aspid- aww thank you! happy new years to you too!! (even though it passed a long time ago) . . . and yeah I agree, HD couples are THE cutest!!! sharonizhere - thank you!!! mroku (JeanSparrowhotmail.com) - hehe yeah sorry about that but things took a different turn . . . its okay were all perverted . . . some more than others . . . haha nope not hinting anything!!! Jazzylady- yeah I am known for my cliffhangers . . . WretchedScar - you have a dirty mouth ya know?? What the BEEP is going on with you? oh well the eggnog explains it all. Emzie - thank you for loving this story! PrincessJCWR- haha I see youre evil!!! Jazzylady- okie dokie here I updated. Romennar- lol sorry for wasting so much precious time but even made up characters gotta sleep some time. frecklesqueen006- different? Hmmm next time explain yourself ms!!! boni (aivyabv.bg) - wow, apparently you like Harry and Draco more than me . . . congratulation!! You obsessive-compulsive person you!! 


End file.
